


Should Auld Acquaintance be Forgot

by seawench



Category: Otherworld Series - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawench/pseuds/seawench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby-sitting werewolf twins isn't anyone's favorite job, especially at New Years. Good thing Savannah's brought some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Auld Acquaintance be Forgot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhienelleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhienelleth/gifts).



> Originally written for rhienelleth during Yuletide 2008

It had been the best streak of luck. Savannah had gotten into her first choice for grad school, Paige had finally eased off on the protectiveness (she was 22 after all) and on her orientation trip she'd found an out-of-the-way occult book store that needed a weekend clerk. For the first time she felt like she might actually have a chance at becoming an adult. Of course Adam would pick now to walk back into her life.

It had been almost two years since she'd seen him and months since she'd said more than a few words to him on the phone. It had been a mistake – she knew that now – when she'd tried to seduce him over spring break. After it had failed miserably, she'd made it easy for them to avoid each other. Mysterious cases during all of her breaks from college (for him), a summer job away from home (for her), careful planning not to call when they knew who would be answering the phone on the other end (for both). She'd started going home less often, and if Paige chalked it up to growing independence, well, she didn't correct the assumption.

All of this boiled down to her total shock and dismay when Adam walked in to Eye of Newt Books the Saturday after Christmas while she was processing a new round of internet orders. She'd spent a happy week at home with Paige and Lucas and was just settling back into her New York routine. She was even thinking of going to watch the ball drop for New Years with some friends from school. Life was, or had been, good.

"Oh shit."

"Isn't that my line?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't… Dad asked me to pick up a book while I was out here. I didn't realize..."

"Just … whatever. Let's find the book. Is it being held?"

"I think so."

Minutes passed in silence before either tried conversation. Adam worked up the nerve first.

"How was Christmas?"

"About the same. They spoiled me as usual, although they said no to the apartment Grandpa wanted to set up for me. I know, I know, cabals and sneakiness, but it was a really nice loft."

Adam was caught off guard by her expression and laughed. "You'd have sold your soul to Cortez for an apartment?"

"Do you know what rent is like around here? I'm living in a closet with a bathroom. It's smaller than my dorm room."

"Ouch. Sounds like my first place."

Savannah rang up the book and took Adam's credit card. So what are you doing out here?"

"Visiting friends from college. There's a wedding."

"So you'll be picking up bridesmaids?"

He grimaced.

"What, not funny yet?"

"Um..."

"Sorry."

"Look. It's not that I didn't… or that you… You're so young and I…"

"I was twenty, Adam. You weren't even 29… Look, can we not do this? It happened – or didn't. Can we just forget about it?"

Before Adam could answer, Savannah's phone rang.

"I have to take this." She turned away. "Hey, Elena, what's up? Sure, when? Tomorrow? That's really short notice. No, I understand. That totally blows. Yeah, I guess. I just have to figure out how to get there. Maybe the train?" She turned to look at Adam. "Can you hold on a sec?"

"You have a rental car, right?"

"No."

"I haven't asked you anything yet."

"I'm not driving you to Stonehaven. That's hours away and I have a wedding to go to tonight."

Savannah put the phone back to her ear. "Adam's in town, but he can't drive me up until tomorrow. Is that ok? We should be there in plenty of time. Awesome. I'll see you guys then. Bye." She tucked the phone back into her jeans. "Elena says she'd be happy for you to stay too. More babysitters are always better. It's only for a day or two while they deal with a problem in Albuquerque." She surveyed Adam's reddening skin. "What?"

"I said no, Savannah"

"And I ignored it. You should put that down. I doubt your dad wants it singed."

Twenty hours later they were headed up I-87, Savannah passed out in the passenger seat. She'd made a half-hearted offer to drive while he slept off the fun from the night before, but he'd refused. When he also refused to talk, she'd pulled out headphones and retreated into her own world.

Adam had successfully said no to Savannah one time in the years he'd known her. One time, and he doubted he would ever be able to live it down. He could still see her, pretending not to be crushed as she slammed the door behind her that night. What was he supposed to have done? Paige and Lucas would have murdered him if he'd given into temptation, Jaime could find ways to torment him long after that, and Eve, she was some sort of avenging angel these days. Adam didn't look forward to meeting the business end of a burning sword. He knew it had been the right choice. Still, he had spent the previous evening comparing every woman at the wedding to the one who had managed to get back under his skin in record time.

About halfway through the drive Savannah stirred and Adam tried not to watch as she stretched out long, numb arms and legs.

"Mmmm. Food."

"Was that a question?"

"Not really."

He sighed. "There's a exit coming up with some fast food. You have good timing."

"Supernaturally good." She grinned. "Ooh Friendly's! Pull off here!"

"See, I told you you were hungry. You're much less cranky now."

Adam swiped at her from the driver's seat. "I was not cranky."

"You were too. So tell me about the wedding."

"Not much to tell. It was nice. There was food, dancing, free booze."

"You actually danced?"

"A little. Open bars encourage all sorts of behavior."

"Ouch. I saw you at Paige &amp; Lucas' wedding and it wasn't pretty."

"Hey, I've gotten better!"

"Really?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes, really. Gaby made me take lessons."

"Oh." Savannah slurped at her shake. Silence sat awkwardly between them once again.

After ten miles, Adam decided to try again.

"Did you see Sean over Christmas? Lucas says he's doing well."

"Yeah, he came up for a few days. His family's not really holiday-oriented."

"I can imagine."

"And he gets tired of them asking him to settle down and spawn."

"I thought he came out back during the whole Chupacabra thing."

"He did. Sort of. His uncle told him that it was fine, everybody knew, but it was time that he got married and had some kids."

"Ick."

"I keep asking him when he's going to do something about it, but he's dedicated to the whole working against from within thing and doesn't want to rock the boat too much."

"That's awful."

"I know, but it's what he thinks he has to do now. He's still trying to get through to Bryce. It seems to be working."

"Well that's good, I guess."

"Yeah."

"So."

"So."

"Where is Jeremy again that he can't do this?"

"He and Jaime are in the Bahamas, trying to have an actual vacation. Elena would only call them in an actual emergency. And I'm much closer than Lucas or Paige."

"Lucky you."

"I didn't really have any plans for New Years anyway. Did you?"

"I thought about staying in New York this year for the ball drop, but no real plans."

"I heard about Gaby."

"Paige?"

"No, Lucas actually. Paige doesn't gossip as much".

"What did he say?"

"That you slipped up, and she got scared and ran off."

"That's harsh."

"Well, it's what happened, isn't it?"

"Pretty much."

"Humans aren't worth it. They can't be trusted when you need them."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"Definitely not."

"Who's the guy?"

"There's no guy."

They drove for a few minutes in silence.

"His name is Jack. I thought he was different, better. He isn't."

"What happened?"

"Same thing. I got mad. He noticed things, got freaked out."

"It happens a lot when you're…"

Neither of them had to add the "dangerous, like us." They drove in silence the rest of the way.

Stonehaven was just as Savannah remembered it, large, warm, and with a faint smell of dog. Kate and Logan came bounding down the stairs and pounced on Adam immediately. Elena followed behind at a more sedate pace.

"Thanks so much for coming. We shouldn't be long, but this is something that needs both of us, in person. We're scheduled to come home the day after tomorrow. The kids are on break; I assume you are too?"

"Until next week, but I can only get off work for three days."

"Well, we'll figure something out if it gets that long." She turned to shout up the stairs, "Clay! They're here. We have to go."

There was a growl from the second floor that would have frightened anyone who didn't know better. Elena just laughed. "He hates to be rushed. It'll be fine."

Kate and Logan had let Adam up by then and were trying to scale Mount Savannah. "It's nice to see you too, guys, but give me a minute to talk to your mom, ok?"

"I'll take them out back."

"Thanks Adam"

"So, you two…"

"No, not even. He just happened to walk in the store when you called. As long as I had to come up, I volunteered him for babysitting duty."

"That's ok. I trust you both."

"We'll all be fine."

"I know, that's why I called you. Numbers are on the fridge. No one needs medicine right now; we're in an easy spell. If there's anything you need, just call. I don't think there's anything else." Elena checked her watch. "Clay! We have to leave now!"

Savannah smiled at the two of them and followed Adam and the twins out back. There was a major snowball fight going on that Adam appeared to be losing. Savannah jumped in to even the struggle. The twins were quick, but Adam and Savannah had better aim. Just as it was about to turn into all-out war, Elena popped out the back door.

"We're going. Do you want to say goodbye?"

Kate and Logan tackled her with slushy, wet kisses before running inside to give the same treatment to their father.

Savannah laughed. "They don't lack for energy."

"They never have." Adam came up behind her.

She glanced over at him, snow in his hair and eyes bright, and had to look away. She'd didn't think he had it in him, so she didn't think he was deliberately taunting her. It was hard anyway.

"Hot chocolate?" She suggested.

"Definitely."

Later that evening, after the twins had gone too bed – both were far too exhausted by the day to wait until midnight – Adam sat on the couch eyeing the bottle of champagne Savannah had smuggled up with her.

"I bought it legally, you know. I am old enough."

"It's not that. I'm just wondering: do we really have to wait until midnight? That's an hour and a half away."

"Well, it is midnight somewhere."

"Exactly."

Adam popped the cork and poured the first two glasses while Savannah surfed channels. By the second glass she'd stopped on a trashy vampire movie they could both mock. It was one with actual suspense, and by the time the climax rolled around they were sitting far closer than they'd intended.

The movie ended a few minutes before midnight, and Savannah switched to one of the usual New Years Eve specials. They both grew quiet as the count down neared, Savannah staring at the screen, Adam studying the bottom of his glass. He knew it wasn't right, but he'd felt more at peace the last few hours with Savannah at Stonehaven than he had in months. Despite his job, his friends, and his girlfriend – former girlfriend – he had felt something missing. He couldn't believe that it was as easy as Savannah. Either way, he needed to get off the couch before the ball dropped.

"I'm going to go find some food."

"Sounds good. Let me know what there is."

He walked into the kitchen and braced himself against the counter. He had to figure a way out without hurting her again.

"You're not looking very hard."

"No, I'm not." He turned toward her. "Look, we have to talk."

Her expression darkened. "I though we'd covered this."

"Yeah, but then there's the weekend in the country and the champagne and everything."

"You walked into my store, not the other way around. It was convenient. I can't just ask anyone to come baby-sit werewolf cubs and I hate staying up here alone."

"Why?"

"It's lonely. The twins are fun, but after they go to sleep? Not so much."

"It's always a little lonely."

"Being us? I know."

Adam looked at her, really looked at her. She looked much older than he'd thought the day before. There was a tightness to her face that he hadn't seen, and very little of the fading teenager he'd turned away two years ago. "I thought everything was better, with Paige and Lucas."

"It is, and I have a better family than most, but I miss my mom. She was never afraid of me."

"Paige isn't afraid of you. She loves learning more about magic. She's just a little jealous, that's all."

"Paige loves knowledge, but she's always been frightened of power, mine and yours."

"A little fear is healthy, Savannah. It keeps you safe."

"Safe has never been my style." She moved closer. He failed to back away. "You know that."

"This is a bad idea." His arm moved to rest at her waist.

"Do you have a better one?" Her hand found his shoulder.

Their eyes met as the crowd counted down in the next room.

It was going to be an interesting two days.

**Author's Note:**

> So excited that Savannah has her own books now! I can't wait for the sequel to Waking the Witch


End file.
